


Dinner and Dessert

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub, F/F, Kinky, Multi, Punishment, Safeword Use, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Alex picks up takeout, then gets a punishment she requests, followed by dinner, boot worship and sex, and then dessert.





	Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: boot worship, plus the free-for-all
> 
> This one got out of hand, obviously, but I hope it was worth the wait.

Alex had no idea where Lucy managed to find a pair of high heeled combat boots, but that was exactly what she was wearing when she stopped by Alex’s office that morning, and Alex’s brain froze while she was mid-sentence when she looked down and noticed.

When her brain restarted, she looked up into Lucy’s amused and knowing gaze, aware that she had definitely been caught out, and that this interaction was planned. She'd thought it was strange that Lucy had come all the way into National City to receive this report in person when they could have gone through it over the phone far easier.

She looked at her office door and the open blinds to the windows and wondered if they could be quick and quiet enough not to get caught again. Unfortunately, Lucy forestalled her devious plan for office sex.

“Ah ah, Danvers,” she chided, “we work before we play. Maybe if you're a good girl the rest of the day you'll get a reward tonight.” Her smile was lascivious enough to hint at what kind of reward.

“Besides,” she continued, “Maggie asked us to let her join in on the next round at the office and she's not here today. Now,” she pointed an imperious finger at the report that was forgotten in Alex’s hand, “Please do continue, Agent Danvers.”

Alex stifled a groan, aware that Lucy was now tapping one boot in faux impatience just to distract her, and picked up where she had left off, though with a bit more reluctance than she'd had when she started originally.

It was a very long afternoon following that meeting because even with Lucy gone her thoughts kept drifting back to her and those boots.

She was remarkably punctual about leaving that day, out the door as soon as she could be. It was her night to cook, and even though she'd planned to actually cook, she altered her plans for the sake of efficiency and getting laid as soon as possible. She was sure Lucy would call her on it, and with all her tactical knowledge, she was fairly sure the consequences of this choice would be well worth it.

She was right, on both counts.

The rise of Lucy’s eyebrows when she came in the house to be greeted by the smell of takeout was enough to let her know, but she kissed Alex before sliding her hand into Alex’s hair and gripping, pulling Alex’s head back to study her face. Whatever she saw there made her smile before she kissed Alex again and released her hair.

“Go pick out an implement and put it on the bed,” she instructed, as she went to set her bag down and take her jacket off. When Alex hesitated, she stopped in the middle of taking her jacket off to look at her.

“You were testing, weren’t you?” She asked, and Alex nodded slowly in response. “And your color?”

“Green,” Alex still stood, waiting, now blatantly pushing.

“That kind of night, is it?” Lucy wasn’t really asking as she turned and finished taking her jacket off, hanging it up before turning back to face her stubborn submissive. “Now go pick out two implements and put them on the bed, and strip while you’re in there. Come back to me when you’re ready.”

Her tone left no room for argument, and she turned to get something to drink, every line of her body expecting obedience, which she got, as Alex went into the bedroom to follow her instructions.

While she was still getting a glass down for water, Maggie came in the door, cheerfully greeting her as she too hung up her jacket and crossed the room to give her a kiss. Lucy leaned into the kiss, putting her arms around Maggie and pulling her tight against her. Alex still hadn’t emerged from the bedroom, but Lucy wasn’t worried, she’d come when she was ready, as instructed.

“How was your day?” She asked Maggie, still holding her close, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

“Decent,” Maggie replied, pulling Lucy down a bit to put their foreheads together. “A lot better now that I’m home, and I have to say,” she kissed Lucy again, “I love those boots. I’m surprised Alex isn’t in here drooling over them.”

“Mmmm,” Lucy was enjoying the height difference the boots were giving her, “our girl is in a mood to push tonight.”

“Oh?” Maggie leaned back a bit so she could tilt her head inquiringly.

Lucy took advantage of the tilt to place kisses against the side of Maggie’s neck. “Mmmhmm. She was ready to risk J’onn catching us in her office again today when she saw them, and now it’s takeout when she promised to cook and a touch of defiance when I gave her instructions. She’s in the bedroom now picking out implements.”

“Sounds like she’s in need of some reassurance, though I appreciate you two holding off on the office sex without me,” Maggie helpfully ran her hands down Lucy’s back, grabbing her ass and pulling her close again.

“Are you okay with that?” Lucy asked.

“With the fact that she’s in the need of reassurance, that she’s comfortable enough to push and ask for it in the way we agreed she could, or in helping to provide it?” Maggie asked.

“All three,” Lucy smiled, “though mostly that last one. I know you’re not always comfortable with the darker aspects.”

“I think I could help with the takeout issue. I feel comfortable with that.” Maggie picked out her words carefully. “But probably not with the rest. I’d rather just watch that. I know she needs it and it works for you…” She trailed off apologetically and Lucy kissed her gently on the cheek.

“It’s alright. You can do the warmup, if you want. I want to get the discipline out of the way now so maybe after dinner we can move onto the matter of these awesome boots.” She preened a little, shifting so she could wiggle one booted foot in the air.

Maggie laughed, nodding, and they kissed again, long and deep. It was as they broke apart that Alex finally came out of the bedroom, naked as instructed. She crossed the space from the bedroom door at a slow walk, coming to stand by Lucy and Maggie, a faint blush rising in her cheeks at the obvious difference between their clothed state and her unclothed one.

Maggie turned in Lucy’s arms to greet her other lover, smiling warmly at her, though staying silent and letting Lucy take the lead. Alex did flash a quick smile back at her before schooling her expression and focusing her attention on Lucy, who waited for them both to settle before proceeding.

“Just to clarify, Alex, you were aware that we discussed and made an understanding that, if on your night to cook, you got takeout without giving both of us a heads up that was your signal that you wanted discipline, correct?” Lucy kept her tone level and non-judgmental.

Alex nodded, then amended her response at Lucy’s raised eyebrow. “Yes, Lucy.”

“And even knowing that, you defied me when I told you to go lay out an implement for that discipline.” This was less of a question, and more bringing Maggie fully into the loop of the sequence of events, but Alex still responded vocally, which got her a small pleased smile from Lucy.

“So now you’re going to be disciplined for the takeout, which you requested, and for the defiance to me, which you also requested.” Lucy’s raised eyebrow dared Alex to contradict that interpretation of her rather obvious behavior.

“Color?” Lucy was sure of the answer, but she still checked.

“Green, Lucy,” Alex held her gaze steadily as she answered.

Lucy tightened her hold on Maggie and leaned down a bit to murmur in her ear, loud enough for them both to hear. “Color, Mags?”

Maggie nodded, feeling safe in Lucy’s arms and watching Alex as she too answered, “Green, Lucy.”

“Go get a towel, please.” Lucy instructed Alex, her tone making it clear that though the phrasing was polite, this was still an order. Alex moved to obey and Lucy finally, reluctantly let go of Maggie, though not without a last few kisses placed to her neck and cheek. They were both standing by the couch when Alex returned with the towel, which Lucy took from her and then placed over the back of the couch.

“Thank you. Go get your first implement, please.” This too was an order, and Lucy could see the ever so slight hesitation as Alex realized that Lucy could have asked her to bring the implements in one trip, or, for that matter, could have asked for them to be brought when she got the towel. She was wise enough not to say anything, but went back into the bedroom, coming out a moment later holding a red leather paddle. She was unsurprised when Lucy thanked her for that, took it from her, and then sent her back into the bedroom to retrieve the second implement.

Maggie was having trouble keeping a straight face watching the back and forth, which was definitely starting to affect Lucy’s ability to do the same, so when Alex was retrieving the second implement, she mock glared at Maggie, shaking a finger at her silently. Maggie stuck her tongue out in response and then pulled a hand down over her face as if wiping the smile off and looked solemnly back at Lucy, sober faced for the moment as Alex emerged from the bedroom again.

Lucy kept the surprise from her face, but she straightened when she saw the second implement Alex brought her. They’d played with the cane a bit, and Alex liked it in small doses when they used it for fun, but it definitely had a biting sting, and was not necessarily what Lucy would have chosen for this. But then, she had left the decision up to Alex, and it was clear Alex knew what she wanted.

“Thank you, Alex,” Lucy indicated the towel draped over the back of the couch, “bend over this, please.” They had learned long ago that the towel was necessary to protect the furniture, plus, using the towels tended to remind Alex  _why_ they had started using them, and always made her blush a little, like it did now, and once she was positioned over the back of the couch as well, Lucy and Maggie shared a small grin in memory.

That had been a good night. By the slight tilt of Maggie’s head, Lucy could read the suggestion that they ought to revisit that sometime soon, and Lucy rolled her eyes a little and nodded in agreement, though she then tilted her head at Alex to indicate that they should deal with their girl now first, and Maggie nodded and stepped up close to the side of Alex, placing a hand in the small of Alex’s back firmly, pressing her down and holding her in place.

Maggie was not really much for scolding. She knew it helped Alex’s headspace at times like these, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. It required being able to meet Alex in that place, where Maggie wasn’t entirely comfortable going. But that was what made them work as a trio, they balanced each other.

So as Maggie’s hand started rising and falling in smacks and whacks against Alex’s bottom, beginning just hard enough to sting, but not enough to do damage, as she warmed up the rapidly pinking skin for the next stages, Lucy took over the verbal portion, her method softening a bit as she read the softening in Alex’s body language now that she was in place, clearly already feeling reassured just by the steps already taken to reinforce their agreed upon boundaries.

“So, babygirl, you decided it would be alright to just order takeout without letting us know? We’ve talked about that, about how Maggie and I appreciate the courtesy of being told when you decide to do that, and about the consequences for not telling us. You’re certainly feeling those consequences now, aren’t you?” She had come around the couch as she spoke and her touch on the back of Alex’s neck was gentle, a contrast to her firm tone.

Maggie didn’t give Alex a chance to answer, stepping up the intensity of the crisp smacks she was peppering Alex’s bottom with, making her yelp with the change as Lucy continued, her hands stroking Alex’s hair as she talked.

“We certainly appreciate you asking for this though. We love having the chance to reassure you, to let you know that even when you’re misbehaving you’re still ours, and we’re here and we’ll make sure you get whatever you need to feel secure in that, even if it means your bottom spends a lot of time red and sore. And just think, this is just your warmup. You still get to be reassured by the paddle, which I plan to apply very firmly, and then with the lovely cane that you so thoughtfully picked out for me, which I’m sure will be extremely stingy and leave nice red lines for you to feel every time you sit down tonight.”

Lucy kneeled down so that when she threaded her fingers through Alex’s hair and pulled her head up they’d be making eye contact. “And, babygirl, you will definitely be sitting down tonight, on that hot, sore bottom of yours, while we all enjoy the takeout that you got for us, and then after dinner, if you’re feeling up to it, all three of us may do something about the boot situation that came up earlier today.” She let go of Alex’s hair and smirked a little as the sound that escaped from Alex’s lips had nothing at all to do with the pain of the spanking she was receiving and everything to do with a different sort of ache.

Maggie finished the warmup shortly after that and she switched places with Lucy, coming around the couch to stand by Alex’s head, running her hands over Alex’s back and through her hair, reassuring in her touch and presence while Lucy picked up the red leather paddle and took up position behind the couch by Alex’s side.

Lucy looked at Maggie before she started, gauging how things were affecting her, feeling better when Maggie nodded reassuringly at her and jokingly waved her spanking hand in the air as if trying to get the sting out of it. Lucy smiled at her and waggled the paddle in the air for a moment as a small reminder that there were ways to avoid that, which made Maggie smile and roll her eyes.

Then she asked Alex, “Color?”

“Gree—, OW, Shit!” Lucy had brought the paddle down swiftly without any warning.

“Such language,” Maggie tutted, still smiling a bit.

“I know,” Lucy agreed, “It’s almost like she doesn’t appreciate all the _effort_ ” She landed a hard swat with the word, “ that we’re putting into her correction.”

“No,” Alex protested, “I appreciate it. I appreciate it!”

“Do you?” Lucy asked rhetorically. “Let’s make sure of that, hmm?” And she commenced to go to town with the paddle, which was wide enough to dissipate a lot of the impact so that it wouldn’t make marks or even hurt too much in any single swat, but it had a cumulative effect, and by the time Lucy felt satisfied by her handiwork, Alex’s bottom was a nice even red, from the top curve of her buttocks all the way to a few inches down her thighs. Lucy had made sure to concentrate a fair number of the swats to the spot where Alex’s bottom and thighs met, where she’d feel them the most when she tried to sit later.

When Lucy set the paddle down and picked up the cane, she sensed, rather than saw, Maggie’s emotional withdrawal, and she looked over at her lover, eyes softening as she could see the tension gathering in the lines of Maggie’s face, a slight tightening around the eyes, the change in the way she held her mouth.

She asked the question anyway, “Maggie, color?”

Maggie shook her head, trying to avoid saying it out loud, but Lucy waited her out, and after a long enough moment, Alex’s head came up too, sensing that something was wrong. Even with the slight mental haze she had going on, it only took her a moment to pick up on the problem and she pushed herself up, off the couch, standing straight next to Lucy as they waited for Maggie’s answer.

She finally sighed and walked around the couch to join them, both of them folding their arms around her as she admitted, “Red. I can’t, I just can’t, not like that.”

There was a jumble of talking then, each of them trying to provide reassurance, Alex to both of them that they could stop, that she didn’t need to continue, that she didn’t want to hurt Maggie; Maggie trying to reassure Alex that she wasn’t being hurt, it was okay, that it wasn’t Alex’s fault that this was a limit for Maggie; Lucy trying to reassure both of them that it was okay, they’d find a solution that worked, that nobody was at fault for anything.

It took a moment for them all to sort out the crash of words, for Maggie to laugh and take a step back, not a withdrawal, just a need for space, to see and sort things out. She stayed near enough for both Alex and Lucy to keep an arm on her, whether to comfort her or themselves, it didn’t really matter.

“It’s okay,” she said to them both. “It’s not my thing, and we knew that. I was fine up until then,” she nodded towards the cane, “and that has more to do with the reasons behind why it’s being used than the implement itself since I’ve never had a problem when we’ve played with it before.”

“We don’t have to—“ Lucy began before being cut off by Maggie.

“I think you do.” It was said gently, but firmly. “It’s something you both need, it feeds you, it’s that push pull power dynamic thing that makes you both feel more secure, and I get that, I just can’t go there with you right now.” She tilted her head and waited for them to process that.

“It’s not a bad thing to have different needs,” she addressed this to Alex, to cut off the guilt she knew would be starting there, “Just because our needs clash doesn’t make your needs bad, and I am not going to be hurt by not being involved in this part,” she said this last bit to Lucy.

Lucy considered this before nodding slowly. “If you’re sure?”

“I am.” Maggie was firm.

“So what would you like to do?” Lucy asked her, letting her take control of how to handle her feelings.

“I’m going to go to that bakery down the block and pick up some dessert, while you deal with our girl here,” she smiled at Alex, “who still has it coming to her. And then when I get back we can cuddle and eat dinner and then see where we’re at.”

Lucy was nodding, though Alex still hesitated. “I don’t want you feeling left out,” she said to Maggie, not wanting to force Maggie to be involved, but not wanting to shut her out in the cold either.

“I won’t. This just isn’t my thing, but it is yours,” she made eye contact with Alex to emphasis her words, “and that’s okay. We’ll do something that involves me later, after you two have settled this. I’m okay.” She held Alex’s gaze until she saw the comprehension and acceptance enter and the guilt and worry leave, then she nodded.

“I’ll be back in under thirty,” she said to Lucy as she got her jacket off the rack and started to put it on. “That should be plenty of time for you two,” she started to open the door then stopped and looked back at them, addressing Alex, “By the way, who said you had permission to get up?”

She laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Alex’s face as Lucy turned towards her with a raised eyebrow, then the door shut behind Maggie and Alex was left alone to face her dominant.

“Um…” ever eloquent in these moments, Alex struggled for words under Lucy’s stare, both of them falling back into the scene with ease, aided by Maggie’s comment.

“You were just going back over the couch,” Lucy helpfully supplied, picking up the paddle again and leaving the cane where it was for a moment.

“Yes, that,” Alex agreed, suiting actions to words. Then wincing as the paddle rained down again, reigniting the fires that had begun to cool during their conversation. It wasn’t a long paddling, just a dozen or so hard swats all over her bottom, bringing the color back up to a bright red and making every bit of skin tender and sore all over again, a much shorter process this second time.

Lucy’s hand was warm and soft rubbing Alex’s back and letting her catch her breath when the paddling stopped again, and her tone was gentle as she set down the paddle and picked up the cane.

“Now, babygirl, we still have the matter of your defiance earlier to deal with, since you’ve been spanked by Maggie and paddled by me so the takeout has been thoroughly dealt with.” She ran her hand over Alex’s red bottom for a moment, rubbing a little bit of the sting out, but mostly just enjoying how warm it felt under her hand.

“It would seem that I recall giving you an instruction earlier and you decided it would be a better idea to defy me and not follow it, just standing there practically daring me to do something about it. Is that how you remember it?” She was ever so gently tapping the cane against Alex’s bottom now, not anywhere near hard enough to hurt, just enough so that Alex could feel the gentle tap tapping as the cane bounced against her bottom.

“Yes, Lucy,” Alex would have squirmed if she’d thought it was a good idea just then.

“And then when I instructed you to pick a second implement and you remembered how to obey, you brought me this lovely cane, why is that?”

Alex clearly struggled to say it, but they had trust built up between them, and the connection that only moments like this could bring, so she got the words out eventually. “I thought it would hurt more.”

Lucy walked around the couch and knelt down by Alex’s head, this time reaching and putting her hand under Alex’s chin to bring her head up so they could have eye contact. “Thank you for your honesty. Both just now and when you brought me the cane earlier. If this is what you need, then it’s what I’ll give you, whenever I can.” She pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead then stood up to walk back around the couch before adding, “though I think you’re not going to like this, even if you need it.

“Color?” She asked, as she placed her feet and tested the room of her swing to make sure her aim would be right.

“Green, Lucy,” Alex said just before the first stroke of the cane whistled through the air and landed against her already warm and sore bottom. It took a moment for the pain to process, and Lucy held the cane pressed against Alex’s skin where it had landed until she saw the tensing that told her the stroke had hit home fully. Then she lifted the cane and delivered the next stroke.

These were not the types of strokes she delivered during play. These were hard strokes that landed like a hot wire of pain before blossoming with intensity, and Lucy made absolutely sure that each one landed exactly where she wanted and that Alex fully felt the pain before she lifted off and landed the next one. After five strokes she was having to wait a moment between each one for Alex to stop squirming so she could land the next one and after nine strokes Alex was crying out after each stroke, her whole body tensing as she fought the pain.

Lucy didn’t want her fighting the pain, so she landed the next three strokes fast, not giving the pain time to process, so that when Alex’s brain caught up, it was like a nerve explosion, taking over and going past Alex’s ability to struggle against it, holding back her surrender. She cried out and still tried to fight it then she finally fully relaxed, going limp over the couch cushions, ready to take whatever Lucy gave her without resistance.

Lucy considered stopping. She wondered if she stopped here would it be enough for Alex to feel like it was a full release, but then she thought about her girl, about the battle of wills she had initiated earlier. Alex wanted to lose, she  _needed_ to lose, to let go and let Lucy be fully and completely in control, to be nothing more for a moment than a vessel for Lucy’s will. In surrendering her control and letting Lucy and sometimes even Maggie carry it for her, she got release, the briefest moment of peace. And Lucy wanted that for her, so she lined up her next stroke and brought it down hard.

It was just three extra strokes, three strokes that showed that Lucy was in control, that she had her girl, that Alex had lost the battle of wills, and Lucy would give her whatever she needed to make sure she felt safe, secure, loved,  _wanted_. And those three strokes  _hurt_. Alex cried out with each one of them, and Lucy felt as if the pain of them was jumping into her body too, but she made them count, and when she stopped, when she put the cane down, and helped Alex to gingerly stand, Alex’s hands going once to her bottom before she yanked them away from that inferno with a yelp, Lucy could feel the release, the relaxation that radiated out of her girl, as if a mountain of stress had been lifted.

She got them around the couch and sat herself down, carefully pulling Alex down onto her lap, letting Alex’s mostly untouched thighs make the majority of the contact, and even so Alex hissed softly as she sat, then curled against Lucy, letting herself be held, both of them taking comfort from the cuddling.

“I think you really needed that, babygirl,” Lucy said softly, toying with Alex’s hair. “That was a big change when we got done.” Alex managed to nod and shrug before pressing her face against Lucy’s neck, which is how Maggie found them when she got back from the bakery a few minutes later.

She set her box down and came over to them, leaning down to press a kiss to Alex’s hair, then another to Lucy’s lips, tilting her head in inquiry, smiling in response to Lucy’s smile. She grabbed a blanket from the back of the recliner and helped wrap it around Alex, then sat down on the couch next to them, making sure not to jostle Alex too much as she leaned in to join the cuddle pile.

“How are you feeling?” She asked Alex quietly, trying not to break her out of her headspace. She was surprised when Alex’s head came up and she looked at her with perfect clarity.

“I feel great,” Alex admitted, obviously not zoning at all. “Like I could run a marathon or climb Mt. Everest, except that I would like to avoid doing anything that will jar my bottom for a little while.”

Lucy smiled. “Well, that’s not going to happen.” She smiled all the broader when Alex looked at her inquiringly. “I did say, did I not, that you would be  _sitting_ for dinner?”

Alex groaned and leaned over so she could drop her head onto Maggie’s shoulder instead of Lucy’s. “Do I have to?”

“Oh no, babygirl, of course not,” Lucy’s tone was far too sweet as she turned to Maggie, “Maggie, dearest, would you mind going for another walk, so Alex and I can continue the discussion we were having.”

“Alright, alright,” Alex slowly moved up off Lucy’s lap, carefully gaining a standing position as her lovers both laughed, not necessarily at her, but at the same time not exactly with her either.

“I wouldn’t leave without eating anyway,” Maggie commented, moving to stand as well and offering Lucy a hand to pull her off the couch. “I’m starving and that takeout smells delicious, even if we are going to have to reheat it at this point. I nearly bought out the bakery when I got there, my stomach was rumbling so loud.”

“Oooh, what’d you bring?” Alex still had the blanket wrapped around her when she tried to walk over to the counter to see what Maggie had set down, but she stopped moving when she felt Lucy’s hand grab the blanket and tug her to a halt.

Lucy pressed a kiss to the side of her head, “Go put on a shirt and panties, love, so we can eat dinner like civilized people. You’ll see what dessert is soon enough.”

Alex rolled her eyes but accepted the detour into the bedroom. She pulled on a shirt readily enough, getting one of her large and baggy pajama shirts for the job, but she hesitated over the second half.

“And panties?” She called out the bedroom door.

“And panties,” came the firm reply, from not one, but two voices.

She couldn’t help wincing as she pulled them on. Sitting was not going to be fun, even if there was bakery dessert to follow.

Alex did get a slight reprieve on sitting right away because their pre-dinner shenanigans meant that the food had to be warmed up again before they could eat. They spent the time companionably standing in the kitchen, passing plates, scooping food, and chatting about their respective days, with some mild teasing for the way Alex moved gingerly, and the way she yelped and stood up straight again after her one failed attempt to lean against a counter.

When the food was ready and they got to the table, Maggie and Lucy sat down and waited, both of them watching Alex, eyes sparkling with barely contained mirth. And Alex really couldn’t blame them, she understood the joke, and that she had brought it on herself, she just wished that she didn’t have to sit.

She turned to Lucy with a pleading look. “Maybe a pillow?”

Lucy raised an eyebrow and asked one word in response. “Color?”

Alex felt the flush rise up on her face, not wholly embarrassment. The spanking had made her bottom sore, to be sure, but it had also had the side effect of waking up some other parts as well, and Lucy was kind of hot when she was in charge. “Green.”

“Sit down, babygirl, join us for dinner.” Lucy’s voice was warm, but there was steel underneath it. “It was so lovely of you to get takeout for us all, and I’d hate for you to miss it because you spent the entire dinner hour _sitting_ on a chair in the corner waiting for us to finish.”

Alex relented at that, and with a wince and a slight hiss, sat down on her chair, squirming as little as she could, but still trying to find a way to get at least a bit more comfortable.

“Good girl,” Lucy smiled at her, then turned to Maggie and changed the subject, “so, when’s the next time you’ll be at the office for the day so I can plan to be in the city?” Maggie smiled at her in return as she continued. “We should try to plan for that group office sex we’re all so eager for.”

Maggie laughed. “So we’re planning these now? I thought the excuse was that it ‘just happened’ and was a product of hormones and poor impulse control.”

“Most of the time, but given the way Alex was looking at my boots earlier, you’d better be glad at least one of us has some impulse control, because I was nearly as tempted to close the blinds as she was, and I’d have hated for you to miss that.”

Alex’s squirming now was less about discomfort from her bottom and entirely about that other ache.

“Well now,” Maggie considered, “I would have hated to miss that, you’re right, so maybe if nothing comes up we can pick a day next week. But in the meantime,” her tone turned conspiratorial, “did you have anything in mind for tonight?”

“Nothing in particular,” Lucy admitted. “Did you have something specific?”

Maggie glanced at both of them as she nodded. “I want to see Alex ride one of your boots to orgasm, then I want you to fuck me with the strap-on, and after that,” she shrugged, “whatever happens, happens.”

Both her lovers stared at her. Alex whimpered a little as she tried not to grind down onto her chair and Lucy raised her eyebrows at Maggie, who shrugged again.

“I had plenty of time to think on the way to the bakery and back.”

“Okay, then,” Lucy let out a breath, obviously as turned on by the prospect as Alex was even if she didn’t show it outwardly as much. “I’m green. Alex?” The question was more of a courtesy, since it was clear Alex relished the idea, but she still asked.

“Green.” It was almost more of a moan than a word, and it made Lucy and Maggie smile.

Dinner was livelier after that. Plenty of teasing of each other in anticipation, grins when Alex forgot and moved too much, setting off the soreness in her bottom again, and general banter. The only reason they didn’t just leave the dishes and rush off to the bedroom was because Lucy absolutely could not handle the idea of the dirty dishes just sitting around for hours. It was one of her pet peeves, so they took the time to rinse the plates and put them in the dishwasher, and make sure to put the food away.

Granted, Lucy’s one attempt to sneak a peak into the bag of desserts Maggie had brought got her swatted away from the fridge by Maggie. “After, Luce, those are for after. If we get into those now, none of us will get laid tonight.”

Lucy rolled her eyes as she backed off, hands held up in the air in front of her defensively, “alright, alright, I’ll leave them alone. Where do you want to start?”

Maggie looked around the apartment considering. “A chair in the bedroom would work, I think.”

Lucy nodded and grabbed one as Alex got glasses of water for all of them to put on the nightstands for when they needed them later.

Then they were all in the bedroom and Maggie shut the door, turning to look at them with a grin. “Alex, baby, you’re wearing too many clothes for this.”

Alex didn’t even hesitate to pull the shirt off over her head, though she took a moment to carefully pull the panties down so the elastic didn’t rub against her bottom over much as they lowered. While she did undressed, Lucy took off her shirt and bra and sat down in the chair, and Maggie got the strap-on and lube out and ready to go before undressing entirely and sitting on the end of the bed.

Lucy and Alex both looked to Maggie expectantly.

“It’s your show, Maggie.” Lucy said encouragingly.

Maggie took a deep breath, savoring the moment, and then let it out. “Okay, Alex, kneel, please.” Even politely worded it was a command and Alex obeyed, watching Maggie intently, waiting for the next instruction.

Lucy huffed in a teasing manner. “Oh sure, now you’re a good girl and instantly obedient.”

“My bottom wasn’t sore before,” Alex shot back.

“We’ll keep that in mind for the future,” Maggie cut off the banter, then looked at Alex speculatively. “Although, Lucy does have a point. You were a bad girl before. Maybe you shouldn’t get a treat like this tonight.” Her eyes sparkled as she watched Alex’s face fall for a moment, then brighten again as a thought occurred to her.

“I’m being good now,” Alex said coyly, “and maybe there’s something I could do to earn a treat,” she offered suggestively, a statement made all the more appealing by her being naked and kneeling.

Maggie swallowed the moan she felt rising in her throat at all the ideas this presented. “I think that’s a very good idea. Why don’t you crawl over to Lucy and show us how much you like her new boots and how you appreciate her taking the time to wear them for us today.”

Alex grinned as she began slowly crawling across the floor to Lucy. When she reached the chair, she slid a hand up Lucy’s calf, feeling the muscles tense under through the pants Lucy still wore, since she hadn’t wanted to take the boots off and slow things down. Now Lucy was regretting that choice just a little, but not enough to care overmuch.

Alex slid her hand other hand over the boots, caressing the leather, toying with the laces, sliding her fingers around the stiletto heels, touching the boots in the same sensual manner she was touching Lucy. Then, glancing to Maggie for permission and getting a nod, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the smooth leather of the toe of the right boot, and another kiss to the toe of the left. She could hear the sound of the hard swallow Lucy made as she looked down from her spot on the chair, eyes watching Alex’s every move.

Looking up at Lucy and making sure they had eye contact, she licked the side of one boot, tasting the leather, before she returned to caressing the leather with her hands and placing periodic kisses on it. She didn’t neglect Lucy either, with some of her caresses and kisses going much higher up her legs than the boots went.

With no direction from Maggie, she just did whatever felt natural in the moment, and the boots were beautiful and sexy and Lucy looked fucking amazing in them, and she made sure that her appreciation of both those facts showed in every movement she made, surprising even herself with how turned on she was by this act. She could feel herself starting to drip with arousal by the time Maggie interrupted her worship.

“Lucy,” the word came out a big high pitched and Maggie cleared her throat and tried again. “Lucy, do you think Alex has shown enough appreciation and earned a treat?”

“Yes, Maggie, I think she’s proven she’s a good girl again.” Lucy’s eyes were dark with arousal as she watched Alex straighten and lean back to kneel on her heels. “Do you want her to have her treat now?”

“Yes, I do.” Maggie had barely moved on the bed, but she was shifting, uncomfortable with arousal now. “Alex, straddle Lucy’s left boot and get yourself off.” Her right hand was drifting towards her pelvis as she said it but as Alex slid into place on Lucy’s boot, Lucy had her own instructions to give.

“Maggie,” she said warningly, “you’re mine tonight. No touching. I want you totally on edge and turned on when I fuck you.”

Maggie whimpered and squirmed on the bed, but she obeyed, “Yes, Lucy.”

Alex, on the other hand, when she heard the words and the tone with which they were said, ground down hard against the boot she was straddling, moaning at the contact, and grinding harder in response to it.

Lucy and Maggie both looked at her, watching in total arousal as Alex rode the top of Lucy’s boot, sliding back and forth, grinding down to get friction, moaning with pleasure. Eventually, in her attempts to get the right sort of pressure so she could orgasm, she leaned forward, pressing her upper body against Lucy’s leg and knee, clutching at Lucy for balance as she writhed wantonly on the leather, seeking release.

Lucy finally couldn’t stand the temptation and slid a hand into Alex’s hair, pulling tight and yanking Alex’s head back so she could watch her facial expressions in detail as she got closer and closer. It was a delight to watch the change of expressions flood across Alex’s face as desperation turned to pleasure turned to utter release when she came, gradually stilling her movements against the Lucy’s booted foot, half collapsing against Lucy, totally spent.

Lucy let go of her hair and wrapped her arms around her, nodding to Maggie who got up and came over, kneeling next to Alex for support, wrapping her arms around Alex as well.

“Good girl,” Maggie murmured into Alex’s ear. “You did very well. That was good. You’re our good girl and that was so beautiful. You looked fucking amazing. Do you feel good, babygirl?”

Alex nodded as she caught her breath and lifted herself up a bit. “Bed?” She asked hopefully, and the three of them managed to get to their feet and move her over to the bed.

“You want the middle or the side while I fuck Maggie, baby?” Lucy asked as they walked the few steps.

The question made Alex pause and she looked shyly at Maggie. “Middle?” It was a question. “Could I hold you?”

“Of course,” Maggie kissed her. “I’d love that.” They both looked at Lucy who nodded her agreement.

“Middle it is then,” and so saying, Lucy helped shift Alex into place on the middle of the bed, face up. “You cuddle with her while I finish getting undressed,” she said to Maggie, already reaching down to undo the laces on her boots, one set of which was rather wet at the moment.

Maggie joined Alex on the bed, lying on top of her, and while Lucy undressed, they spent the time kissing each other, cuddling, and caressing each other’s bare skin. It didn’t take very long for Lucy to be just as naked as they already were, and then she slipped into the harness, pulling the straps tight and reaching for the bottle of lube.

“Kneel up,” she instructed Maggie as she climbed onto the bed, adjusting Alex’s legs so they were spread wide and she could kneel behind Maggie between them.

“You’re soaking wet,” she informed Maggie, opting to start with a few fingers, sliding them between Maggie’s legs, then withdrawing them and putting them in her mouth. “And you taste delicious. You sure you want this,” she pressed the tip of the dildo against Maggie’s vulva, “instead of me going down on you.”

Maggie groaned and tried to lean back to push the dildo into her, but Lucy caught her by the hips and held her in place. “Yes, Lucy, I’m sure.” Her now futile attempt to push back got her a soft swat to her backside.

“None of that, now.” Lucy chided. “I was just checking.” And so saying, she slid the dildo fully inside of Maggie with one firm thrust, savoring the way Maggie groaned and, now that Lucy let go of her hips, leaned back to grind her ass against the dildo and Lucy’s pelvis.

Lucy was already so close and she knew Maggie had to be, after witnessing that delightful show from Alex, they should both be on edge, so she didn’t spend much time teasing or going slow, instead she settled into a steady medium pace, thrusting in and out, periodically angling to hit just the right spot for Maggie to make little moaning noises, which Lucy reveled in the sound of.

When she was starting to get that noise even when she didn’t hit that spot, Lucy changed pace, slowing down the thrusts, but going deep and grinding down hard on each inward thrust before pulling out and then driving hard into Maggie again. She could feel the tension building in both of them and then the explosion of Maggie’s release as she cried out, and Lucy thrust deep and ground down as hard she could, driving Maggie’s orgasm and letting her own wash over her. Then she pulled out of Maggie so they could both collapse onto the bed with Alex to catch their breaths.

Alex had already had longer than both of them to recover from her orgasm, so after cuddling for a while, she was the one who finally lifted her head and asked, “Who’s up for dessert?”

Maggie groaned. “I don’t think I can move right now.” Lucy nodded in agreement with Maggie’s words.

“I can get it.” Alex offered, already shifting to squirm her way out of the cuddle pile and off the bed.

It didn’t take but a few minutes for her to unbox the desserts, put them on plates, and bring them back to the bedroom with her, though she did have to make a second trip for forks. A bit more careful squirming, and she managed to get back into the cuddle pile, sitting up with her back against the headboard, dessert in hand.

The noise she made as she took her first bite of apple crisp cheesecake was better suited to the activities they had just been engaged in and made both her girlfriends lift their heads a bit.

“That sound is giving me indecent ideas,” Lucy mumbled into the bedspread.

“Eat your dessert first,” Alex suggested. “Maggie got you the peanut butter cup flavor.”

Lucy suddenly found the strength to push up off the bed, twisting to reach for her plate on the nightstand. The noise she made taking her first bite was just as indecent as Alex’s had been.

Maggie chuckled as she finally pushed herself upright, shifting to lean back against the headboard. “I’d say the cheesecake from this place is better than sex, but you two would just take that as a challenge.” She reached for her own plate, and ostensibly made no noise taking her first bite of vegan cheesecake, as both her girlfriends made faces at her.

Lucy swallowed rapidly to speak, “Damn right we would.” Alex hummed agreement around her fork and Maggie grinned at them both before they all settled back and enjoyed their dessert.

Later, when they were settled into bed with the lights off, Lucy quietly remarked, “I’m going to have to clean those boots tomorrow.”

Maggie chuckled as Alex tried to press her face into the nearest neck in mild embarrassment. “What? Did Alex not get the shine on them right?”

“Well,” Lucy teased, “she only did half the job, the other boot is probably feeling neglected.”

“We could fix that.” Maggie offered and they both could sense Alex rolling her eyes.  
“Sleeping now,” she said pointedly, not really as huffy as she pretended to be. “We agreed to sleep now.”

“Not tonight, baby,” Maggie assured her as Lucy reached to run a hand down her back. “But you did look sexy like that. It would be a shame for the other boot to miss out on the experience.”

“So long as it’s not tonight,” Alex said, squirming a bit more to get comfortable before giving up and upturning their entire sleeping arrangement by flipping over onto her stomach.

After a moment of incomprehension, the penny dropped for Lucy and she smiled into the darkness. “Your bottom still sore, baby?”

Alex made a murmur of agreement and Lucy and Maggie rearranged themselves around this new configuration, taking a few minutes to find comfortable positions and settle into them.

“Thanks for dinner and dessert. I love you both.” Lucy whispered to them sleepily, smiling as their responses came and carried her off into sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Danvers is uncooperative and made this into a much longer fic by deciding that getting laid simply wasn't enough for her; she had to get into a power struggle with her Domme first. I wish I could say that writing came with some sort of control, but instead it's just me taking notes while the characters do whatever the fuck they want.


End file.
